Not So Innocent
by Chibijac
Summary: "...What're they about to do? Have sex or resonate souls?" A fic in which Tsubaki just wants to read her book and Black Star shows more interest than usual.*TSUSTAR* Double Shot! Plz read and Review!
1. Not So Innocent

Not So Innocent

Author's Note: I'm on a role with these Soul Eater fics! I might have to try my hand at Soul/Maka sometime soon. Anyway, this came to me randomly (nearly 3am) and I just wanted to write it and get it out of the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but this ficcy is mines!

* * *

She had always been an adaptable person. She was agreeable, understanding, friendly, pleasant, and trustworthy. Many aspects of her personality left those that she came in contact with believing she was the most approachable and innocent of the group of friends she hung out with. After all, there were the interesting rumors that all circled around her interesting group friends, that much Tsubaki knew. Death the Kid was accused of more than likely having weakly orgies with his partners, Liz and Patty while there were assumptions that Soul and Maka were into some form of whips and chains games on weekends. There apparently was no logical reason as to why Soul Eater Evans would remain such a loyal partner to a woman that beat him over the head with a dictionary. As for Black Star… well he apparently too oblivious to the world, according to popular demand, to be a part of any sexy scandals. Not to mention, he'd be too willing to share his escapades.

While all of these rumors were completely off the charts, Tsubaki was grateful that at least that not only were none of them were true, but that at least she had been spared. Yet another benefit to having Black Star as a partner she had mused.

Then that day had come.

The day that she, along with her meister and friends, had entered that damn book… and her deepest, darkest secret (well at least one) had been revealed.

It was embarrassing and infuriating, especially after catching the curious look Kilik had been sending her and Black Star after the discovery since Black Star evidently had revealed they shared a room. She was Tsubaki, the patient and caring weapon partner to the ever loud and obnoxious Black Star, and now everyone knew that she had lustful thoughts and was, as the others so "affectionately" put it, a pervert.

The shadow weapon had been lucky that the secret was kept within their group, though she had to deal with some teasing from Liz and Patty and curious looks from the boys every so often, but nothing braced her for what was to come much, much later.

Relaxing on the couch with a book, dinner dishes already completed and bellies full, Tsubaki was enjoying the temporary silence of the apartment while Black Star showered. While he wasn't nearly as loud at home as he was at school, he still had a tendency to work for all of her attention if bored enough. She was thankful she had at least bought him the newest issue of his favorite manga, which she had placed on the coffee table meaningfully, wanting to finish her romance novel in peace. Even if he came in on a mission to disrupt her moment, once his eyes would fall on the colorful novel, he would no doubt snatch it up in exuberant excitement and drop into his favorite spot to read. Smiling contently at her own genius, the dark haired weapon became absorbed in her story.

It was a cheesy and trashy novel, but she couldn't bring herself to stop reading. The novel was about a woman having quite the scandalous affair with a younger man. It was pretty cliché really. The protagonist was wealthy and not getting all of the attention she desired from her husband, only to fall for the strapping young man that tended to the family lawn… and now more personal affairs. The currently chapter she was reading had her with her nose practically touching the page, eyes wide with curiosity and cheeks flushed as she read about the well built hunk of a younger man taking the main character into his arms and carrying her to the bed. The lover would stare deeply into the woman's eyes, telling her how gorgeous she was and how he loved her more than his self and would risk anything and everything for her. He would then place her on the bed, placing gentle kisses on her face and neck while slowly…

"Tsubaki?" Letting out a shocked squeak, she turned swiftly, heart racing and face red while her meister stared back at her, eyebrow raised. He stood in saggy blue sweatpants and topless, a towel resting over his shoulders. She hated to admit that aside from the fact her partner had not only matured behaviorally, but his looks were becoming more adult and she had to work not to stare at him.

"B-Black Star! I didn't hear you!" she chocked out, trying to calm her nerves and feeling like a fool for not noticing his ever present soul wavelength. She wondered how long he had been standing behind her. Letting out a snort, the teen hopped over the back of the couch to drop next to her, his eyes falling curiously on the book in her lap.

"You're really into that book. What's it about? Weapon Ancestory?" he asked curiously, leaning to get a look at the cover. Tsubaki cleared her throat some, trying to block his view.

"No, nothing like that… Um, I got you your favorite manga today!" she informed brightly, but Black Star continued to eye the half hidden book in her lap.

"Well what're you reading if it's nothing for school? You borrow it from Maka?" He pressed on, reaching for the book once again. Tsubaki frowned slightly. He would pick now of all days to take interest in something she was doing.

"No, I borrowed it from Liz." This must have peaked his curiosity and had unfortunately brought back memories from a year ago. A mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Eh, Tsubaki, are you reading a naughty book?"

"NO!" The female weapon answered back, trying to appear outraged, but her cheeks reddening and voice becoming higher than usual. He hadn't teased her in a while on being a closet pervert and she wasn't in much of a mood for his games. She wanted to finish her chapter! Especially since Liz wanted to know what she thought about it. Black Star's grin widened.

"You are! Lemme see it!" He lunged at her, but Tsubaki immediately kicked out a foot, pressing it to his well defined chest and pushing him back, holding the book out of his reach while he grabbed. She was starting to hate that dreaded growth spurt he had. Once upon a time it was endearing to finally have to look up at him when talking, but now, as he easily reached for the book, she wished he was still a pipsqueak.

"Black Star, knock it off!" She yelled, shooting the troublesome assassin her best threatening look. While it was very seldom that they got into arguments or when she would scold his behavior, Tsubaki managed to develop a strict look that was saved for moments such as these. Black Star faltered for a moment, moving back a bit and causing Tsubaki's leg to fall limp on the couch only for him to lung forward again. "BLACK STAR!" She screeched as he pinned her down with his legs on either side of her and snatched the book from her hand.

"Time for me to see what my hornball partner likes to read!" A triumphant smile split across his face as he held the book high and began reading over the page she had once been absorbed in. Scowling, Tsubaki tried to wiggle from under the blue haired assassin as his smile dropped from a curious and then critical look. "What is this garbage?"

"It's literature!"

"It's bullshit. No one does this." He scoffed, flipping to the next page and cocking his head to the side, disapproval written on his face. "Tsubaki, this is practically soft core written porn!" Despite herself, Tsubaki's cheeks reddened.

"You're exaggerating! It's nothing like that!" she defended, only to receive a skeptical book in return. Still seated on top of his now agitated partner, Black Star, turned his attention back to the book. He cocked a brow.

"_Cal stared deeply into my eyes, making my knees go weak and heart to flutter. My body was calling out to him. I couldn't wait for him to plunge deep into me, taking over me, body and soul_… What're they about to do? Have sex or resonate souls? Bleh! Tsubaki, really? This is complete rubbish. People don't do or think these things before they have sex." He informed, tossing her novel unceremoniously over the back of the couch, despite the outraged look on his partner's face. He was pushing all of the wrong buttons and fast earning a harsh glare.

"How would you know? You're a virgin!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Tsubaki wished they hadn't. Black Star stared at her in disbelief for a moment and a frown crossed his face. This wasn't going to end well if he had taken that statement as a challenge.

"So what? You are too…. Aren't you?" He was watching her carefully, as if waiting for hesitation or any sign of panic. They could read each other far too well.

"Well… yeah but-"

"Fine, then you don't know either." The finality in his tone was nerve racking. "Geez, I didn't think virgins were allowed to be such hornballs… I mean I highly doubt Liz is a virgin but-"

"Black Star!"

"Well she isn't! Do you go to get sex tips from her? You two sure do hang out an awful lot lately." She put her hands over her face, trying to hide the fiery blush that she knew was taking over when he shot her an accusing look. She had been spending a lot more time with Liz lately and from time to time they didn't have the most innocent of discussions, but it wasn't as if she would ever tell Black Star that. He had always simply assumed she would meet up with Liz and later Patty and Maka to talk about makeup and shopping. "Tsubaki, answer me!"

"It's not like that!" she yelled back, pulling her hands from her face and looking back at him with pleading eyes. "I… we… we just talk about things is all. It's not like we're exchanging tips. Liz sometimes just starts talking and some of the things she says are so… interesting." She felt like a freak just saying those words as Black Star continued to stare at her. The blank expression on his face wasn't exactly helping. Letting out a miserable moan, she threw her hands over her face wishing she could just vanish into the couch.

"Girls are so strange," She heard him mumble. Slowly moving her hands from her face, she fought back the blush that threatened when she saw the warm smile that had crossed her meister's face. "When I was younger Sid-sensei told me you learn best through experience… Wanna test that theory out?" Instantly, Tsubaki felt her breath catch and her heart skip a few beats as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"W-wait… what're you talking about?" His weight adjusted as he leaned forward. Tsubaki instinctively sank back into the couch cushions.

"Well apparently you're curious enough since you're spending time with the number two hornball and reading garbage for entertainment. I'm going to help you out." He answered, hands now on either side of her head as he hovered over her. It was getting hot and Tsubaki wanted to look anywhere but at her partner's face, but staring at his well defined chest certainly wasn't going to make things any better. Their current position sure wasn't.

"You don't know what you're saying…You're acting like I have a problem, Black Star." She finally managed. He grinned down at her.

"You do! You need to release some sexual tension and I, the GREAT Black Star, will help you!" If they were to be suddenly sucked into the book of Eibon, Tsubaki was now certain that her egotistical partner might have gone through the entire book and never transform back. She pursed her lips stubbornly.

"No." The assassin's face fell.

"Why not?" he whined.

"It'll mess things up!" she answered back in frustration. While he could probably go about his days as if nothing had happened, she already knew the emotional attachment that came from intimate contact and the already surfacing feelings she had for the young man on top of her wasn't going to help. "We're partners and close friends… We shouldn't be doing this." Black Star studied her face for a moment before leaning in further, ignoring the panicked look that crossed her face, burying his nose into her neck, despite protest. His lips were barely against her neck as he spoke.

"Don't you trust me, Tsubaki?" he whispered. After a moments hesitation she nodded mutely. "Then you should know that you're the only person I put before myself…" The words had come out in the most modest of manners. While it was well known that Black Star loved being the center of attention, he made it a point that his partner knew her place with him and that was as his equal. Even when he was shouting from some self made stage of his greatness, she could feel his soul waver for a moment until their eyes met and his undefeatable pride stabilized the doubt that had once tugged at his soul. She always had a certain level of control over Black Star, but she simply chalked that up to the amount of respect they shared for one another. Right now, however, she was starting to think that maybe the security they had felt with one another was becoming something more.

"I trust you more than anyone else Black Star…. But this isn't something small… this isn't like when I tried to teach you how to make onigiri." She felt him smile against her neck. That had been a disaster. Actually, quite a few experiments with Black Star had ended in disaster, even if he worked effortlessly to master them. His onigiri was still strangely misshaped and had the strong after taste of vinegar. She shook her head. "We can't do this." There was a moment of silence before Black Star began to shift away from her. Beginning to relax some when she felt his weight shift lift, Tsubaki allowed a sigh to escape as she pushed herself slowly onto her elbows.

"Tsubaki…" Unaware of the fact he hadn't moved any further away, she lifted her gaze curiously only to have lips collide against hers. The action was sudden and sloppy, but he seemed more than willing to instantly repair what was wrong. He slowed his action, causing the shocked female underneath him to slowly give in. She hated herself for it, but with each passing moment, she started to cave. He claimed that everything she read in the book was wrong, but why was it she felt her heart racing and knees go weak with each passing moment?

Somehow, somewhere her partner had learned the art of kissing and knew far too well what he was doing. One of his arms scooped under her back, pulling her body closer to his. Not thinking, and caught by surprise, Tsubaki let out a gasp only for Black Star to plunge in and deepen the kiss. If anything had stopped her from thinking, it was that alone. She had forgotten what she was reading, what had led to the debate, and why he was on top of her in the first place. All that she knew was that her meister, whom she had developed squishy feelings towards over the past year or so, was holding her tight and kissing her deeply. When he pulled back, Tsubaki let out a dazed sigh, despite herself only to earn a wide grin from Black Star.

"So, what do you think?" There was a hint of teasing in his voice, causing her to snap from her daze and redden.

"I… um…where- where did you learn to do that?" Black Star blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side.

"Do what? Kiss? No where!" he answered brightly. "Guess I'm just a natural." For a moment, Tsubaki's face went blank as she stared up at him. This felt like some kind of twisted dream. There was no way any of this was real. "Hey Tsubaki?" She could feel his fingers tracing circles on her lower back underneath her top. "Wanna see if I'm a natural at anything else?"

She never got a chance to decline… but then again, once their lips connected again, she didn't want to.

O

0

O

0

O

"Tsubaki is never late. UGH! This is setting us back big time!" Liz grumbled irritably. Patty skipped beside her sister, humming some cheery tune while Maka tried to reason with why their close friend hadn't met up with them as planned. They had an entire girls' day planned. Breakfast, manicures, shopping, lunch, and then a sleep over at Kid's. They had all met up outside of the diner around nine, Maka raving about Blair coming onto Soul for some time, but when Tsubaki didn't show up, they took it upon themselves (after eating breakfast of course) to go hunt down the shadow weapon.

"I hope she's alright. Maybe Black Star got himself into something again." Maka offered. "That idiot always has Tsubaki bail him out of whatever he does."

"Yeah, but if Soul was home with you and Kid was home with us, there's only so much that nit wit could have gotten into." Liz countered. "I swear, if that idiot dragged her off on some training exercise this morning and I miss my nail appointment I'll break his neck!"

"Break his neck! Break his neck!" Patty cheered while Maka let out an awkward laugh. When they arrived at the assassin and shadow weapon's apartment, Liz wasted no time to pound loudly on the door, face set in a scowl.

"Tsubaki! Open up!" she called.

"What if they aren't home?" Maka asked, shooting apologetic smiles at the people passing by. It was ten in the morning on a Saturday after all. Liz eyed Maka for a moment.

"Well _you _should know if they're here Miss I can See Souls."

"Hey!" The scythe meister yelled as she was grabbed and pulled towards the door roughly.

"Come on, Maka! Do it!"

"Let go, Liz!"

"Just LOOK!"

"Knock it off!"

"Do it! Do it!"

"What the _hell_?" Liz stopped tugging on Maka and Patty stopped bouncing when the apartment door flew open and a clearly just awakened Black Star stood in his boxers glaring groggily at the three women. While the original objective was to find them at home and drag Tsubaki out, it still caught them off guard to see Black Star in such a state. From what they knew, he got up before ten on weekends pretty often to work out so seeing him not fully functional just added to the list of things wrong with the morning. "What the hell do you guys want? We're trying to sleep in here."

"We had plans with Tsubaki today." Maka answered. "Where is she?"

"Bed."

"Is she feeling well?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Then get her."

"No way. We're sleeping in to- AH!" Maka, annoyed with the back and forth, Maka Chopped the assassin swiftly and shoved past him into the apartment. Black Star moaned on the floor of the doorway, the girls walking past him.

"Tsubaki! Wakey, wakey!" Called Patty cheerfully, making her way to the bedroom and pounding on the door.

"What were you two doing last night that you had to sleep in today? Not training late again I hope." Liz stated, shooting Black Star an accusing look.

"We were practicing some things." He muttered, his eyes falling on Maka who was picking up a book from the living room floor. Liz was still eyeing Black Star suspiciously. Something wasn't clicking about this scene. Black Star should have been somewhere working his body to the point of breaking and if anything, the smell of breakfast should have filled the apartment seeing as there was no way Tsubaki would leave her meister without a home cooked meal. The fact that they both just so happened to sleep in was just too…

"Patty?" She tore her eyes away from the yawning assassin in front of her when she heard her sister cheer. Tsubaki, standing with her hair up in a sloppy bun and an oversized shirt, stared at her friends in confusion. "Liz? Maka? What're you doing here so early?"

"Tsubaki, it's nearly 10:30." Maka informed while Liz eyed her.

"You look like you had a fun night, Tsubaki!" sang Patty. Black Star had dropped on the couch with a wide yawn, mumbling loudly about annoying girls ruining a good thing. Blinking in confusion, the shadow weapon stiffened significantly.

"Geez Tsubaki, you guys must have been out late." Maka added, handing over the book she had found on the floor. The older girl looked down at the book and then back at Maka with a clearly forced smile.

"I… we stayed in last night."

"Eh, then why are you sleeping in late? Black Star said you were training last night." Maka informed. Tsubaki's face dropped for a moment and from her neck, redness began to slowly take over her face. Black Star, whom Liz had been standing near, could be seen rolling over so that his face was buried in the couch cushions. That was all she needed.

"Tsubaki, you didn't!"

"No!"

"You DID!"

"Liz!" The girl's blush had deepened.

"She did! She did!"

"Did what?" Maka, confused and annoyed that she didn't know what was going on, looked between her friends in confusion as Liz pointed an accusing finger at Tsubaki. A sly smirk crossed the older blonde's face.

"I guess that book came in handy after all." Black Star let out a scoff, which earned him not only a glare from Liz, but Tsubaki as well.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Tsubaki offered, sending Liz a wary smile. "I'll shower really quick and we can talk at the salon. You set an appointment, didn't you Liz?" The older Thompson straightened at this.

"That's right! I did! Hurry up!" Nodding, Tsubaki shuffled back into the room to get some things before shuffling quickly to the bathroom. Black Star took that moment to go back to the room, declaring he was going to finish a Godly dream. Liz had her suspicions and knew Patty noticed as well. There was no hiding the fact Tsubaki had been wearing something of Black Star's when she walked out of the room and those light marks along her neck that hadn't been there the night before. Even Maka, who was being a bit delayed that morning, had been watching the shadow weapon curiously.

When Tsubaki came out of the bathroom, Liz made sure to call over her shoulder that Black Star would have to make his own breakfast since they were supposed to be taking a day off from the boys and she didn't want to be late for their spa day. Tsubaki had shot her a quick smile before vanishing back into the bedroom that she shared with Black Star. Maka exchanged a look with Liz when the door had closed momentarily behind their friend. Tsubaki had vanished into the room a few minutes longer than expected and when she returned, fully dressed, chipper and slightly dazed, Liz made a mental note to bust her chops about the latest development.

After all, she knew that smile, and if Tsubaki had managed to finally hook up with the resident goof ball, Liz definitely wanted details.

* * *

**Author's Note: My first full blown Black Star/Tsubaki fic. I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going with this so for now it'll remain a one shot! If anything, I could make a second chapter or even just a continuation of this. I just really wanted to do one that referenced a bit of the hilarity from the GenderBender chapter of the manga. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. If you want to see more of this in any form or you just really liked it, leave a review! They make me happy =D**

**Super excited about the upcoming manga chapter by the way! woot woot!**


	2. Never That Innocent

Never That Innocent

Author's Note: So I posted this fic on Deviant Art as well and got positive feedback and requests to continue it not only on that site but here as well! It made me really happy, so in the end, this shall be a two part fic! Here you have it and hope you continue to love it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. (otherwise, Chrona's gender would have been defined by now.)

* * *

Soul 'Eater' Evans liked to think he was one of the few out there that understood his best friend Black Star and the manners in which he thought. On countless occasions, when Tsubaki wasn't around to do it, he was the one to explain to those around him, especially his own partner, the enigma that was 'The Great' Black Star. The guy wasn't that bad and for the most part he was not only a lot of fun but he was a good friend. Why else would someone as cool as him or as dignified as Kid or as nice as Tsubaki continue to associate themselves with him. Either way, he enjoyed the reckless amounts of time, when he was in the mood of course, spent with the loud mouthed assassin, especially since he at least calmed down about half a notch since they turned 16.

"Yo, Soul!"

"Hey man, you're late." He stated as he welcomed his beaming friend in. Kid had glanced up from where he was seated on the couch. Black Star's smile never faltered as he walked in, clearly knowing he wasn't about to get scolded. He dropped sloppily into the couch, slouching into the cushions.

"I got distracted." The assassin answered with a careless wave of his hand. Soul cocked a brow curiously. It wasn't too weird that Black Star would have gotten distracted by something. He always found some magical way of being distracted by even the most absurd circumstances. However, there was something off and Kid must have noticed it as well.

"You're never late for a day of sports, Black Star." The young Shinigami informed. "You didn't go train when you should have been preparing to meet up with us, did you?" He asked, narrowing his golden eyes at the assassin suspiciously. Black Star scoffed.

"No way! I would still be out if that were the case. Tsubaki and I slept in!" he answered. "We'd probably still be in bed if your partners hadn't shown up… By the way Soul, you got anything to eat?" He apparently hadn't noticed the blank looks he was receiving from his friends.

"You and Tsubaki slept in? You two only sleep in after missions and even then you're up bright and early from what I heard." Soul accused as he watched his friend stretch out lazily on the couch, rubbing his stomach with pursed lips.

"Tsubaki had plans with the girls today. I highly doubt she willingly slept in." Kid added.

"Geez, what's the big deal you guys? Tsubaki borrowed a book from Liz and we ended up testing out a theory I had last night. No biggie." Soul blinked in confusion and Kid's face dropped. Tsubaki borrowed a book from Liz?

"What… book was it exactly, Black Star?" The Shinigami asked awkwardly. By now, the blue haired meister had pushed himself from the couch and was looking distractedly through Soul's fridge for something to eat.

"Dunno, I didn't read much of it. It was a romance novel I guess… Liz needs a better taste in books though." Soul let out a scoff, not noticing Kid straightening behind him as he shifted to face Black Star better.

"You and Tsubaki read a romance novel together last night? Honestly man, what the hell? That's pretty lame." Soul teased. Even he didn't read with Maka no matter how much she ranted about how great the book was. Black Star let out an indignant laugh as he rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal and a large mixing bowl.

"No way! That book was lame. I mean, it was completely unrealistic and Tsubaki was falling for it all, so I had to bring her back to reality in a way only a guy as big as me could think of!" Kid's eyes widened and Soul stopped smirking when the words sank in. Black Star was busy pouring himself milk into his large portion of cereal.

"Black Star…" Unaware of the looks he was receiving, he dropped back onto the couch and began munching away at his cereal, ignoring the looks he was receiving.

"I mean it was practically porn, just without pictures and lamer. How can girls stand reading it?"The assassin continued clueless to the damage he was currently doing. Soul shot a look at Kid, who was still staring wide eyed at Black Star. Slowly, the Death Scythe turned back to his best friend.

"So… what exactly did you do to get her to stop reading the book?" he asked cautiously. He had already assumed the worst, but there was no way it could have been anything like that. Black Star, who was eating at a speed only he was possible of not choking at, stopped in mid bite and looked at the expectant pair blankly. He finished chewing and a grin that made Soul shutter crossed his face.

"A big guy like me doesn't brag, Soul my man." He answered cockily and began laughing loudly at the dumbstruck looks that crossed both Kid and Soul's faces. There was no way that he did was he was implying with _Tsubaki_! She wouldn't allow it. Despite the interesting rumor that had spread amongst their group about her being a closet pervert, she clearly had more restraint than Black Star. Soul liked to think he knew Black Star better than everyone else in the group, and knowing a lot about Black Star meant understanding the amount of self control and patience that Tsubaki had. This idiot had to have been joking.

"Don't lie about things like that, Black Star! It's not fair to Tsubaki." Kid said swiftly, standing and tossing the soccer ball that had been by his feet at the laughing teen. Black Star caught the ball with ease, a sly smile crossing his face.

"I never said anything. You implied something happened and went from there… Besides, your hornball partner is a total bad influence on Tsubaki!" He declared, tossing the ball back at the young Shinigami. Kid scowled

"What're you talking about?" A scoff left the assassin as he eyed the OCD meister skeptically.

"Liz is the one who lent her that porno." Soul groaned as Kid and Black Star now pointed accusing fingers at each other from across the living room. "I know that when they hang out they have pervy talks over at your place! Liz was bringing out Tsubaki's horniness day by day!"

"You're probably the one that corrupted her! Living with you for the past five years, I wouldn't be surprised! You're not necessarily a saint, Black Star." Kidd shot back.

"NO WAY!" Black Star yelled, now standing on the coffee table and glaring down at Kidd from his new perch.

"Hey man, get down!" Soul snapped. Maka had made him clean the day before and he wasn't in much of a mood for Kidd and Black Star to get into one of their oh so destructive confrontations. "Guys, let's just head out. We're supposed to be meeting Kilik and the others." Soul's requests clearly fell on deaf ears. He wasn't much of a mediator.

"Y'know Kid, you act so prim and proper, but I bet Liz has jumped your bones a couple dozen times… especially once you got out that damn book." A sly look crossed the assassin's face. "Course, not everyone can be as great as me. Maybe that's why Liz hasn't mentioned it." Soul face palmed as a shit eating smirk crossed Black Star's face and a look of horror and outrage crossed Kidd's.

This morning was not going to end well.

O

0

O

0

O

Maka Albarn liked to think she was the smartest of her group of friends. In fact, she knew she was, not to sound too conceited. After all, Tsubaki was the sweet one, Patty was the cute one, and Liz was the hot one. In fact, she guessed she would be lying if she didn't say all three girls she hung out with were just very attractive and as Soul so often put it, she was just plain Maka who liked to read book and hit people with them. Books were her thing and while she knew how to act like a girl and the concept of looking nice and girl talk, nothing was really going to prepare her for the topic of the day. Lounging in a white towel wrapped firmly around her body, Maka let out a content sigh as the steam of the room relaxed her and the other girls occupying the room. Liz had somehow conned Kidd into getting them a day at the spa and she was enjoying every moment of being pampered. Patty could be heard humming amongst the steam filled room while a content sigh also echoed from Tsubaki and Liz.

"Nothing better than a day away from the boys at the spa." Liz hummed contently.

"And from Blair."Maka agreed cheerfully. She had enough of the sexy kitty tormenting both Soul with her huge boobs and lack of clothing. Soul continuously declaring that he would kick the witch cat out and still having no progress didn't exactly help her mood. Tsubaki flashed the sandy haired girl a smile.

"It is pretty nice to get away for a day. I'm sorry I missed out on breakfast though." She stated, adding more water to the pot in the center of the room.

"You missed out on an amazing breakfast, Tsubaki." Patty informed brightly as she laid on one of the room benches with her arms behind her head and content smile crossing her face. "Even sis stopped complaining to enjoy the meal!"

"When you say it like that it sounds like that's all I did this morning!" The older Thompson stated defensively, rolling her eyes at her younger sibling's laughter. Maka allowed a laugh to escape as well.

"You were cursing Black Star's name most of the walk after breakfast." She reminded, only to have a dismissive hand waved in her direction.

"So I overreacted a little, but we had a full day planned and I wasn't going to let it get messed up because Tsubaki and her meister wanted to play house." She informed, pinning the shadow weapon with a knowing look. Tsubaki flashed an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, Tsubaki, it's a bit weird that you and Black Star would sleep in, especially since the boys had a whole day planned out." Said Maka. "That idiot wouldn't shut up all day yesterday during lunch about beating Kilik in a soccer match. What exactly did you guys do last night that you couldn't tell us?" Liz perked up immediately and all eyes fell on Tsubaki, who had lowered her head and was fighting back a blush.

"That's right, Tsubaki! You and Black Star last night… you did the deed, didn't you?"

"Liz!"

"Come on! I want details!"Maka's face dropped as the earlier subject was brought back up. She hadn't been fully aware of the implications that were made that morning, but slowly things began to click into place as the shadow weapon next to her began to redden and shush the older Thompson sister.

Tsubaki and Black Star slepping in.

Romance book abandoned on the floor and couch looking slightly tousled.

Potentially missing highly anticipated events of the day.

Red faced shawdow weapon and nagging twin pistols.

How had she not seen it before? Eyes widening considerably and voice catching in her throat, Maka turned to her close friend in shock.

"Tsubaki you had sex with Black Star!" She screeched earning loud laughs from Liz and Patty while Tsubaki gaped at her in shock, face now the deepest shade of red it could possibly have reached.

"Everyone… everyone just calm down!" Tsubaki cried out, but Maka had put her hands over her ears and shook her head.

"I can't get the image out of my head!"

"Hey, Tsubaki! What was it like?" Patty had asked, causing the others to pause and turn their attention back to the shocked shadow weapon. The noise had died down instantly and Maka had pulled her hands from over her ears, looking intently at the older girl.

"It was her first time. Its not like there's much to compare it to." Liz teased, causing Tsubaki to purse her lips.

"Well the first time was really clumsy… but he got it better the second time." She answered innocently enough. Patty gave a hoot and clapped with laughter while both Liz and Maka gaped.

"The… s-second time?"

"When did you-"

"Last night." Tsubaki answered, inching back when the girls all circled towards her with wide, curious eyes.

"Twice last night?" Liz asked, earning a nod. "And it was his first time too?" Tsubaki nodded again causing the oldest Thompson to blink owlishly. "I always thought Black Star was more energetic that anyone I had ever met, but to have stamina like that…"

"So it was good then?" Patty asked. Tsubaki seemed thoughtful before lowering her gaze and giving a slight nod.

"I don't know how to explain it… it was like we kind of forgot about the world around us." She answered, fidgeting with the edge of her towel distractedly as she spoke. Maka, unaware of her own curiosity, was watching her closely. "Black Star may act a certain way when we're in public, but honestly he does care a lot about me and last night he proved to me that he wasn't nearly as selfish as he can make himself out to be." The silence that followed made Tsubaki fluster once again and let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"I never thought I would say this about anything involving Black Star, but that is so romantic." Liz cooed, starry eyed and squeezing her younger sister tightly.

"So, you're not afraid that your soul bond could mess up?" Maka asked intently. Tsubaki considered her for a moment and shook her head.

"Honestly, I think we became closer… there was a moment that felt a lot like soul resonance but .it wasn't." the older girl answered and shrugged a shoulder. "Sex is a very intimate act and I suppose it can either make or break the strongest bonds. For us, I suppose to brought us closer."

"So you and Black Star are together now?" Patty asked excitedly.

"Of course they are!" Maka stated quickly, looking at the blonde in shock. "I mean, after something like that you can't just walk away with no closure."

"Actually…"

"Tsubaki, you didn't." Liz moaned, dragging her hand over her face. Tsubaki smiled guiltily.

"Well there wasn't much talking afterwards… and then you guys showed up." Maka's face dropped while Liz gave a sigh.

"I suppose after two times you'd be a bit spent." She muttered, ignoring Maka's dumbfounded look. "Either way, we need to get that taken care of tonight… Not right now because we have facials next, but sometime tonight." Tsubaki nodded quietly, her body relaxing as the older girl backed away and leaned against the wall. Uncertain of what exactly had just taken place, Maka slowly moved back into a comfortable position as well.

It was going to be an interesting night.

O

0

O

0

O

While the morning had started off with a shock and the afternoon had taken a temporarily uncomfortable turn, Tsubaki was glad she was able to get out with the girls for the day. With all of the assignments that Maka and Soul went on, it was rare that they got to spend much time together lately. Arriving at the mansion, Liz and Patty led the way in, Patty announcing all the junk food she planned to order for their sleep over while her sister mumbled about possibly needing to work out the next morning. They hadn't made it far in when familiar shouts caught their ears. Liz frowned.

"I thought they were staying at your place tonight, Maka?" she questioned.

"I thought so too." The sandy haired girl answered. Liz rolled her eyes and walked briskly towards the sound, shoving open the door to a room to reveal the guys all gathered around a large television playing video games. Black Star was standing on the couch, shouting at the screen while Soul sat with a wide and confident smirk on his face. Kidd looked clearly distraught over the game, trying to stay in eighth place while Kilik continued shouting and cheering Soul on.

"I WIN!" Soul shouted, jumping up, tossing down the remote control and thumping his chest boldly up at Black Star, who was glaring at the television from where he stood on the couch. He turned his gaze to his long time friend.

"That's because I let you! A big guy like me could never lose to a small fry like you!"

"Like hell!" Soul scoffed.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" All attention left the developing fight and Kid stood at the sight of his partners.

"We didn't expect you back so soon." He stated coolly, causing Liz to huff.

"We didn't expect you _here_. I thought you'd be staying at Soul's tonight." Kid shot a frown at Black Star who smirked right back.

"Compromising situations wouldn't allow it." The young Shinigami decided. Liz cocked a brow.

"Compromising situations? What, the TV wasn't big enough?"

"The coffee table wasn't strong enough." Soul corrected as he smoothly ignored the glare his partner shot him. Liz pursed her lips and crossed her arms, trying to assess the situation. Tsubaki already knew there was no way that the boys would leave easily, especially since they had already developed some kind of set up. She sighed.

"This place is large enough for us to all get through the night, just stay out of our way." She muttered.

"Right."

"Yes ma'am."

"Gotcha."

"Whatever." Stealing one last glare at the boys, Liz began to lead the way out of the room. "Actually, I do need to do one thing." At the sound of her partner's voice, Tsubaki turned around and eyed Black Star curiously as he hopped over the back of the couch. "I need to talk to Tsubaki." She blinked in confusion and willed herself not to blush as the room fell silent and it seemed all eyed were on them.

"Um, sure… We can talk downstairs." She answered. He nodded, a bright smile crossing his face as he walked up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. Tsubaki could just catch the sounds of quick stumbled and shuffles as she and her meister turned the corner. When they had gotten downstairs, Black Star pulled her into a random room and quickly closed the door behind him with a relieved sigh.

"Geez, those guys have been driving me insane all damn day." The assassin muttered, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"Didn't you guys have your sports game?" Tsubaki asked only to have Black Star wave his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Yeah, but Kid started freaking out when he realized Ox's pillars weren't completely symmetrical so we left early." He muttered, leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms and stared at her silently. Tsubaki blushed.

"What?" Without a word, he held out his arms and beckoned her over. Without much thought, she complied, only to be pulled to him in a hug.

"I kinda missed you today." While it was the last thing she expected him to say, Tsubaki smiled into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him as well. She liked how it felt to be hugged by him. Black Star had always been strange when it came to affectionate behavior. Maybe it was because he didn't exactly come in contact with much of it during the younger ages, but when he took part in the acts, he didn't hold back. She snuggled slightly into him.

"That's sweet Black Star, but I'm sure you still had fun with the others."

"Maybe, but still." She felt his fingers tracing circles on her lower back. "A guy can miss his girlfriend, right?" Not thinking, Tsubaki backed up and stared at him wide eyed while Black Star frowned slightly at the sudden action.

"Girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah Tsubaki, you." He answered and pulled her back over to him. "After last night and what I told you before you left this morning I thought you would have put two and two together." He answered, some amusement in his voice. Racking her brain for anything that would have implied their current status, Tsubaki wished she hadn't been in such a daze all morning. Black Star must have noticed her confusion and chuckled knowingly. "Geez, and they call me a scatter brain."

"Don't tease." Tsubaki muttered with a slight smile. Black Star let out a laugh and Tsubaki glanced up at him as he beamed down at her cheerfully.

"I'll try." He answered with a teasing smile before he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

The others would be spending the evening without them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not sure how I feel completely about the ending, but I still enjoyed writing this fic. I especially enjoyed writing the argument with Kid and Black Star. lol.**

**Considering doing TsuStar Themed Drabbles eventually, but I have an idea for a multipairing Soul Eater fic as well. **

**We'll see what happens I suppose, but so far I have planned for the fic some TsuStar, SoMa, Kid/Liz pairings as well as featuring some other characters and love triangles. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make the world go round! :D**


End file.
